


Another Christmas Story

by After_glow



Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Prompt Fic, THIS IS SO PURE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: Chaeyoung and Mina singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' together.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Another Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly not my fault that these prompts are so good.  
> I just had to do it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, MICHAENG, y'all.

Winter had Seoul wrapped up in a cold, white blanket.  
It started to snow a week ago, and the whole city got covered in thick snowflakes, almost looking like a big white bedsheet got enveloped over it.  
The city looked magical, with all the Christmas lights outside, people enjoying the festive season together, making cookies, and decorating their places.

All nine girls were excited about their final break and the free days following it.  
They eventually had time to relax and take care of themselves, visit their families and friends, and savor the feeling of the season before they had to get ready again.

Chaeyoung was one of the few who enjoyed the Christmas season the most out of all the nine girls.  
She loved to decorate their place, making sure that it looked just a little bit like Christmas.  
She would try to make cookies with Dahyun and Tzuyu for their families, managers, and friends and would sing Christmas songs 24/7 if the other girls wouldn't shut her up. 

Mina watched from a distance as Chae made some more cookies for her family.  
The smaller girl swayed through their tiny kitchen as she got all the ingredients for the cookie dough, humming an all too familiar Christmas tune. 

"I really can't stay...but, baby, it's cold outside." Chae hummed, not realizing Mina watched from the door, a smile grazing her face.  
"I've got to go away...but, baby, it's cold outside." the girl twirled around, lost in her tiny world as she got the flour into a large glass bowl. 

Mina admired Chaeyoung for her carefree spirit.  
The tiny cub did not care what others thought of her most of the time. She just walked through life, with no signs of stopping.  
She wished she could be as brave as her bandmate sometimes, not caring what other people's impressions of her were.

The Japanese girl got back into reality as her friend continued singing. 

"This evening has been..." the younger girl prepared to sing the other part when a different voice interrupted.  
"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Chaeyoung turned around and finally noticed Mina making her way into the kitchen, a shy smile plastered on her face. 

"So very nice."  
"I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice." Chaeyoung smiled up to her friend as she joined her at the counter.  
"Want me to help you, Chae?" Mina asked softly.  
"Yeah, want to crack the eggs into that bowl?" Chaeyoung wanted to know as she pointed to another mixing bowl on the left.  
"Mhhh." the older girl murmured. 

They worked in silence, with Chaeyoung interrupting from time to time to let Mina know what the next step would be in making the dough.  
The younger couldn't help herself as she fell back into the song from a while ago.

"My mother will start to worry." the rapper sang softly.  
"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Mina joined her again.  
"My father will be pacing the floor." Chaeyoung turned to Mina with the flour bowl in hand.  
"Listen to the fireplace roar." the Japanese girl took it and started to sift the mixture into the other bowl.  
"So, really, I'd better scurry." Chaeyoung placed her head in her hand and watched as Mina worked the dry components into the wet ones.  
"Beautiful, please don't hurry." chirped the other voice as she concentrated on her task.  
"But maybe just a half a drink more." the smaller girl changed the tone of her voice.  
"Put some records on while I pour." Mina finished her task and turned to a grinning Chaeyoung. 

She couldn't help herself as one of her signature gummy smiles grazed her face. Chaeyoung returned with a wide grin. 

As they covered the dough for the requested rest, they started to clean some of the tools that they used. 

"The neighbors might think." both girls started to sway to the melody. "Baby, it's bad out there." Mina looked to her left side.  
"Say, what's in this drink?" Chaeyoung dropped the sponge and dried her hands on a towel.  
"No cab's to be had out there." confused as to why the younger stopped, Mina turned to her friend.  
"I wish I knew how." meanwhile, the smaller girl held her hand out for Mina to take it.  
"Your eyes are like starlight now." playing with the idea of her bandmate, Mina dropped her towel and made her way to Chaeyoung, just stopping mere centimeters in front of her and taking the extended hand.  
"To break this spell." they slowly started to sway around the little space that they had.

"I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell."  
"I ought to say, "No, no, no, sir."  
"Mind if I move in closer?"  
"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."  
"What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?"

Cookies now forgotten, they whirled around the place in a carefree manner.  
Not caring that someone could walk in and question them what they were doing.  
At that moment, they did not care. It was just the two of them, and the feeling that Christmas brought with it. 

As they danced, their bodies got closer and closer until only a small gap was separating them.  
Looking into each other's eyes, they sang one more part.

"I really can't stay." Chaeyoung could not restrain herself from touching Mina's face, tracing her left cheek delicately.  
"Oh, baby, don't hold out." Mina leaned into the gentle hold as her eye's closed automatically to savor the feeling of her friend's hand.  
Her right hand secured itself around Chaeyoung's waist as the other one wandered to the left side of Chaeyoung's face and brushed her dimpled cheek.

"Baby, it's cold outside." the tenderly sang simultaneously as their foreheads touched.

They closed their eyes as they appreciated the silence and feeling of one another.  
Chaeyoung was the first to open her eyes again and could not help the grin spreading on her face. 

"Hey Minari?" the younger one tried to get her friend's attention.  
"Yeah, Chaeng?" the older one said under her breath.  
"Can I kiss you?" the question got Mina by surprise as her eyes opened and went wide.  
To say that she was speechless would be a trivialization.  
She didn't answer which Chaeyoung took as a no.  
"Sorry, I...sorry. I di...di-dn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I'm j...j-ust...gonna go to my room, okay?" she detached herself to get away as fast as possible.  
Mina grabbed the hand again and pulled Chaeyoung back to her front.  
She wanted to be brave, for Chaeyoung and especially for herself.  
So she clutched with one hand to the smaller girl's waist and brought the other one up to stroke her bewildered friend's face.  
"Don't!" was all Mina said as she guided Chaeyoung's face and lips to her own.

Their lips met in a delicate touch. Sweet little pecks got exchanged as both girls got lost in the sense of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the gay Christmas shit.


End file.
